We Changed
by Xavier Ching
Summary: People change over time. What does a change bring?


8. We changed

'He must be out of his mind!' 'That's out of my imagination!' 'She must've slipped him love potion, otherwise…'

Everyone in the Great Hall, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and most importantly, Slytherins, were murmuring wildly with excitement of boiling point. Even the teachers were bemused by this peculiar, yet touching scene. The audience did not care whether the main characters of this jubilance could hear them.

It all began _two years ago_…

Ever since the first day of third year, Hermione used the time turner to manage all her classes. It was tiring, but Hermione simply would not give in. One day, she turned the time turner and travelled back to Potion class. She hadn't taken a good nap for three days in a row.

'That Mudblood Granger looks so ugly these days,' Goyle muttered. Malfoy glanced at Hermione. Seeing her gigantic eye bags and eyes full of bloodshot, he nodded stiffly with an evil smirk.

After the Potion class, Hermione hurried to the Transfiguration classroom. The hallway was deserted. There were only the shadows of Hermione and Malfoy. All of a sudden, there was a noise of rumble. Malfoy looked around to discover the unconscious Hermione.

He sprinted towards the girl in coma. He was immensely startled. He anxiously poked her shoulder and asked, 'Granger, are you alright?' There was no respond. His heart almost skipped out of his chest. 'Granger!' he cried. At a loss to do anything, he carried her to the hospital wing at once.

Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, had never ever carried anybody on his back, not to mention a fainted girl. He clumsily darted to the hospital wing with Hermione on his back.

During the inanimate time, Hermione could feel that someone was carrying her. She felt so safe on his back. His scent was intoxicating. Before knowing the true identity of her saviour, she lost her consciousness again.

'Madam Pomfrey! MADAM POMFREY!' Malfoy yelled like a maniac. Madam Pomfrey made her way to the source of the disturbance. She was astonished to see a senseless Gryffindor on the back of the Slytherin Prince. 'Take her to the bed!' she ordered, and he obliged without a thought. 'What did you do to her?' 'I did nothing!' Malfoy retorted, 'I thought YOU should be taking care of her!' Madam Pomfrey glared at the nerve-racked pale lad. 'Out!' she bellowed. She busied herself behind the curtain.

Malfoy sat on the bed next to the quarantined one. He looked up to the curtain and down to his thigh, again and again. Becoming impatient, he paced up and down the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey ultimately appeared behind the curtain. 'How's she doing? Is she alright?' he enquired anxiously. 'Miss Granger is fine. She fainted because of fatigue. She is perfectly good staying with me,' Madam Pomfrey replied distractedly. 'Can I take a look on her?' he pleaded. Madam Pomfrey sank in deep thought, gazing at the boy. She approved.

He was greatly relieved to see her alright. She was still asleep. Her skin was so dull and the dark circles under her eyes were large. The state of his arch enemy stirred up Malfoy's sentiment. He felt an urge to caress her hollow cheek and to peck on her chapped lips. 'Snap out of it,' he thought. His sense requested him to leave the girl alone at once, but his sensibility forbade him to do so. He was in a dilemma whilst convincing himself that he only sympathised that girl.

'I thought you despised all Muggle-born, Mr Malfoy,' Madam Pomfrey taunted, 'why do you care?' Malfoy couldn't answer the question right at that moment. 'I – I only…' he stuttered. He couldn't come up with a persuasive explanation. He simply could hardly leave her alone. He could not, never. Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrow. 'I don't want to be accused of any unwanted crime. It's for my own safety,' he responded, trying to sound unimpressed. 'Very well, Mr Malfoy,' she said.

'Why, WHY? Why did I feel like that? Yes, it must be… No, it can't be. No. That is not – that is not love?' he wondered with agitation.

Ever since then, he felt differently towards Hermione. He noticed her beam, her eyes, her hair… every detail. He glimpsed at her more often than he ought to. Every time when he was with other blokes, he wanted to punch them so badly. His heart leapt when he saw her. The feeling grew stronger overtime.

Another year passed, and Hermione knew nothing that Malfoy, the deadly enemy, was in fact her secret admirer.

Yule Ball! Hermione was pleased and bashful at the fact that Krum asked her to be his partner. 'mione, can you go to the ball with me?' Krum asked, with heavy Bulgarian accent. 'Yes!' she accepted the invitation without a second thought. Malfoy heard all that when he's peeping at her in the library, the book shelf behind them.

'I can't believe you're going with Krum, Granger,' he sneered. 'Shut up, Malfoy. There's none of your business,' she snapped ruthlessly. 'I just can't accept the fact that there is a worse couple than Potty and Weasley,' he sniggered. 'What do you want to say apart from remarking on me?' she challenged. 'I just want to say Krum doesn't deserve you,' he snickered. 'Because you deserve me ONLY,' he thought to himself. She slapped him stRongly and left Malfoy with a temper.

It was the Yule Ball. Hermione was with Krum. She was stunning that night. Many guys hit on her and Malfoy was glaring every one of them. He even threatened Krum. 'If you ever touch Hermione again, I'll make sure you cannot get back to Bulgaria,' he warned.

After the Yule Ball, Hermione seemed to have no admirers. She wondered what happened. Little did she know, Malfoy was behind that.

And now, the fifth year, Malfoy ultimately plucked up his courage to do something. At least his bravery was forced out.

'Ginny, Harry, Ron and I are the prefects of Gryffindor!' she exclaimed in the train cabin, whilst Malfoy walked past. He slid open the door and reminded Potter, 'finally Weasley outperforms you.' He smirked. 'Get a life, Malfoy,' Hermione snarled. 'Come on Granger, I'm the prefect of Slytherin. You can't scare me with your little badge,' he snickered.

'Malfoy, you'd better leave her alone,' Ron stood up against Malfoy and defended Hermione. 'Who do you think you are, Weasley? You're nothing to her!' he chortled. Hermione was listening attentively. 'Your status is not qualified to defend her,' Malfoy pressed on. 'Ha, who says that? Let me think,' Ron pretended to be thinking, 'what if I'm her boyfriend?' Hermione could swear that Malfoy looked aghast in a split second. Hermione was shocked too. She tried to cover it up by yelling, 'enough!' Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and shut the cabin door.

Malfoy struggled, 'is Weasley telling the truth? But she lets him wraps her up! And for a few times, I saw them so close that they almost kissed each other. And there are so many guys trying to flirt with her! I must act now!'

He took the last glimpse at Hermione, who was being squeezed by Ron tightly.

He started his plan of courtship.

He knew she would borrow 'One Hundred Tips on Arithmacy' for her homework. He slipped her a note before she laid her warm hands upon it.

Dear Hermione,

I've admired you for a while before writing this note. You will never accept me, I know. I just want to tell you how much I love you and how much I care about you. Perhaps you hate me or disregard me just as much. That's pathetic. Anyway, I love you.

PS: If you don't mind spending time soothing my solitary soul, please reply me by slipping notes into this book.

Your admirer

As Hermione flipped over the pages, Malfoy's heartstring was pulled and his heart stopped beating. Hermione discovered the note and was reading it attentively. The paper crumpled.

'That was so sincere,' she thought, 'but who is that? I must show Ginny.' But before telling Ginny, she took out the quill and started to write.

Dear whoever,

That's so sweet of you. But I dunno who you are. Thanks for your admiration no matter who you are.

With love,

Hermione

Hermione smiled when she finished the note. She then carefully put it back to the book. She was excited to get a reply from the secret person. Who would that be, she wonder.

When she returned to the common room, she immediately told Ginny the whole thing.

'So I was reading that book for my Arithmacy essay. And then all of a sudden I discovered a note inside it. Whoever that is, he tries to tell me how much he loves me. But WHO would that be?' she told Ginny in a low voice.

Ginny's curiosity was ignited. Her eyes glowed. 'Now show me!' she could hardly stifle her excitement. Hermione pulled out the note and Ginny examined it at once. 'So who do you think that is?' Ginny asked her mate. 'I dunno. I mean, no one has asked me out ever since the Yule Ball,' Hermione's voice trailed off. 'What?' Ginny gasped, 'loads of lads are interested in you, as what they told me.' 'That can't be!' Hermione was bewildered.

Her mind wandered off to the boy who carried her to the hospital wing, the boy who spied on her when she was in the library. But she simply did not know who that was. She could only remember his silhouette. Would it be Malfoy? She was hoping feebly, for she thought Malfoy was cool and brainy. 'Then who do you want him to be?' Ginny asked cunningly. Hermione shook her head and sighed. 'Now, Hermione, whoever it is, you must go to the library to check if he replied your note,' Ginny stated.

Hermione went to the library and wandered back to where the book belonged. She was astounded to see Malfoy leaving the shelf. 'Granger,' he smirked like he always did. 'Malfoy,' Hermione snapped. She walked past him and reached for 'One Hundred Tips on Arithmacy'. She turned over the book with trembling hands. He did leave her a reply! Hermione's heart pounded irregularly at that point.

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for your kindness. You'll know who I am in the mean time.

Yours

She shoved the note into her pocket and dashed back to the Gryffindor common room. 'How's that?' Ginny muttered with panic. 'He wrote back!' Hermione squealed. Her heart still raced vigorously. Hermione showed Ginny the note. 'I thought I knew who it is,' Hermione sighed, 'but that's almost impossible, no, that's impossible.' Ginny hugged her friend and asked slyly, 'who?' 'Malfoy,' Hermione murmured. 'Well, that's quite impossible,' Ginny responded, 'but-' 'But what?' Hermione urged. 'Don't you think he glances at you more than he should?' Hermione shook her head in defeated disbelief. 'I know he despises me,' she said with a sorrowful smile. 'Perhaps he changed his mind,' Ginny attempted to cheer her mate up. Hermione shrugged.

The next day…

'Morning everyone,' Hermione greeted her Gryffindor buddies. 'Have a seat,' Ron motioned her to sit next to him. As she sat down, she noticed Malfoy was staring at her from the other end of the Great Hall. He immediately moved his eyes away when Hermione glared back.

'Pass Hermione the toast, please,' Ron requested Dean Thomas. 'The owls are late today,' Harry complained. 'Here they are, 'Ginny pointed at the swooping owls. The Weasleys were tied up by the parcels. Hermione suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. A little Slytherin first year was holding a bunch of red roses.

'Miss Granger, your flowers,' he said politely. Hermione could hardly recover from the astonishment when she took the flower from the boy. All students in the Hall were interested in the scene. 'There's a card, Hermione. Read it!' Ginny urged. Hermione took the card and Ron read it aloud, 'dear Hermione, this is my first surprise for you. My love is like a red, red rose. Your admirer.'

'Wow, Hermione, you have so much charm,' Harry chuckled. 'Thank you Ron for your read-aloud,' she snapped. The Hall went silent when a fabulous voice sang from nowhere but the roses. '…Oh my love is a red red rose, bubbling in the steamy cauldron.'

The song was over. Everyone clapped. Seamus even did a wolf whistle. Hermione said nothing, though obviously she was touched by the unknown admirer. 'Who is that, Hermione?' Harry enquired with immense interest. 'I dunno,' she faltered.

'Hermione, these are no ordinary roses,' Neville exclaimed, 'they are Cantabile Roses. They are extraordinarily scarce. It must cost the bloke a little hill of Galleon!' Ginny and Hermione exchanged a sly look.

Hermione glimpsed at Malfoy, who sat at the other far end of the Great Hall. She reckoned she saw Malfoy mouthing 'I love you Hermione'. She shrieked, 'what?' 'I love you Hermione,' she heard, but that was not Malfoy saying that, it was Ron who stood next to her.

She turned to face Ron and squealed, 'WHAT?' 'I love you Hermione,' Ron re-stated. 'You can't be that secret admirer, Ron,' Ginny pointed out sharply. 'No, I'm not. I'm ANOTHER admirer,' he explained, 'but I love her. I love you Hermione.'

Hermione's world was in chaos. She did not want to hear anything. Her brain malfunctioned, for the first time of her life. It was worse than facing a Dementor.

She jumped and darted towards the exit of the Great Hall. 'Hermione!' Ron shouted and followed her. Ginny blocked her brother and remarked, 'give her some time.' At the same time, Malfoy vanished in the crowd, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the Hall.

He followed her into the Prefect bathroom. She took off her uniform and dived into the tub full of bubbles. Finally, she was alone. She tried to figure out what just happened, but failed. 'Malfoy, Ron, the secret admirer,' she thought, 'how complicated! I need a Pensieve!' I swear I saw Malfoy mouthing something.' The truth was that Hermione fancied Malfoy for his charm, his wit, his handsome face…everything about him. She sank in deep thought until Malfoy appeared out of nowhere.

'Malfoy!' she cried with a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment.

'That's me,' he smirked, succeeding in his witty appearance.

'This is – this is nonsense! I'm bathing. I'm – I'm naked,' her voice faded away.

'I know that very well,' he snickered.

She ultimately resumed to sanity. The aura was tense but funny; having a furious yet startled Hermione shouting at a sniggering Malfoy.

'What do you want?' she snapped.

'You,' he smiled.

It was not the usual smirk, no. she narrowed her eyes dangerously. It was more sincere, she thought, though still with a trace of mischief.

'What are you playing?' she snapped, 'you're up to no good.'

'I'm playing with nothing. I want you. That's it,' he replied seriously.

'That can't be true,' she said with the sad smile when she to Ginny the other night.

'It can, if you wish,' he said quietly.

'What if I do?' she mumbled in a low volume, hoping he could not hear it.

'Then,' he beamed, walking towards the tub…

Malfoy kissed Hermione.

She was surprised by Malfoy. She used to imagine how wicked it would be. But now – slowly, he licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. Hermione was shocked at first, but relaxed, after feeling Malfoy's hands on her back. She kissed him back full in the mouth. The couple broke away after like ages.

She panted and said, 'this is unreal.'

'Yeah, it is unreal,' he smirked, 'but it's cool, snogging you caressing you, seeing you naked.'

Hearing the last phrase, she flushed like crazy.

'Now pass me the towel,' she said bashfully.

'I'm the towel,' he chortled.

Even so, he obliged, to avoid the fatal glare from Hermione.

'Don't peep!' she ordered.

He pretended to cover his eyes, yet he managed to take a glance at her gorgeous body.

'You're hot,' he smirked, whilst she was wearing her clothes.

She nudged him right when she was done with the clothes. He ducked and embraced her with his strong arms.

'Your bra strap is off your shoulder,' he whispered in her ear. She blushed and put the strap back to the right place. 'You're a jerk,' she said, looking deep into his grey eyes. 'I am, otherwise I won't love you so much,' he smiled. He seized the chance to wrap Hermione tightly and kissed her passionately.

'I love you Hermione. I'm the secret admirer,' he breathed to her ear.

'I know. I love you too, Draco,' she then pressed her lips to his.

_Back to the noisy Great Hall…_

'Let's go' Malfoy whispered to Hermione. She nodded slightly. He took her soft hand. They left the noisy Great Hall and headed to the big pine tree in the yard.

'I don't understand, Draco,' she asked her boyfriend quietly, tilting her head to wait for his explanation. He smiled and chortled, 'finally our Miss Hermione Know-it-all Granger is defeated.' Hermione nudged his rib and frowned. She turned her back against Draco, pretending to be annoyed.

He tenderly turned her to him. 'I love the way you are now,' he smirked, 'really cute.' This unleashed her from the pretend frustration. 'So tell me, now you seize the chance to poke fun at me,' said Hermione, half-annoyed, half-bemused. 'Nah, my rib cage is hurt. I'm in no fit state to tell you anything, ma'am,' he whined, locking his eyes at his girlfriend's, anticipating for a treat. 'I know what you're playing, MALFOY,' she deliberately emphasised his last name. 'So you don't want to know?' he kept her hanging.

Hermione surrendered and pecked on his cheek. 'Is that all?' he snickered. He swiftly leaned forward and kissed her full in the mouth. He wrapped her tightly before she could get away. When they finally broke, Hermione's cheeks were as red as a brick.

'Draco, we're in the campus!' She squealed and jerked around to check of anyone had seen that. 'Every couple is like that, Hermione,' he stated offhandedly, 'In return of the passionate kiss, I'll satisfy my lady's desire.' Hermione immediately sat still like what she did in classes. 'Relax, darling,' he couldn't stifle a smirk, and had his arm across her shoulder.

'Everything was different after the third year,' he recounted, 'in our first and second year, I used to call you names. I even called you Mudblood. I loathed you as much as I love you now –'

'No need to go over that, Draco,' Hermione interjected.

'Ok darling. Until one day in third year…'

The couple sat under the tree for the rest of the day, talking and flirting. The sun sank deeper into the horizon. There was the silhouette of a cuddling couple under a vast pine tree….


End file.
